Azúcar Picante
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Si Marinette y Adrien en el día eran azúcar, cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna salía…


**Spicy Sugar**

Categoría: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Genero: Romance

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 1,529

Paring: Adrinette, LadyNoir

One-shot

Resumen: Si Marinette y Adrien en el día eran azúcar, cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna salía…

* * *

Alya siempre se había preciado ser una buena observadora, después de todo, era una cualidad necesaria en una periodista. Más aún en una periodista que vivía siguiéndole la pista a los súper héroes de París. Era especialmente observadora, desde luego, con las personas y cosas que más quería y más le interesaban. Por eso, se sorprendió increíblemente una lluviosa mañana de octubre en la escuela antes de que sonara la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Marinette era su mejor amiga, por lo que la conocía como a la palma de su mano gracias no sólo a su capacidad de observación sino que también a la paciencia que le había tenido mientras la animaba a acercarse a "su Adrien" como ella lo llamaba, sólo para verla ponerse nerviosa o tropezar con sus propios pies. El avance había sido lento, pero innegable. Alya estaba orgullosa de su amiga por esos pequeños avances, que había visto desde primera fila sin perderse detalle.

Sí, Alya sabía exactamente en qué punto estaba la relación de Marinette y Adrien. Amigos casuales, que esperaba ver evolucionar a algo más.

Entonces esa mañana, contra todo pronóstico, Adrien se acercó a ellas de la nada y después de saludar cortésmente a ambas, dirigió su atención a Marinette. Le preguntó torpemente cómo había estado. Desde ayer, es decir, se habían visto la noche anterior, él sabia, pero bueno...

Alya había abierto los ojos como si acabara de ver la Torre Eiffel evaporarse en el aire. Marinette se ruborizó, pero eso era normal. Lo anormal fue que Adrien estaba igual de rojo, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Y esperen, ¿cómo que se habían visto anoche? ¿Por qué ella no sabía de esto?

Marinette procedió a responder, y como si el mundo no estuviera lo suficientemente de cabeza, ella era la que parecía más segura de lo normal. Alya fue consiente de Nino llegando a la escena y parándose a su lado, contemplando a sus amigos también confundido. No tan confundido, sin embargo, como estaría segundos después, cuando Adrien invitó a Marinette a salir.

Alya estaba segura de que se había perdido algo. Algo gordo. Volteo a ver a Nino y los señaló como pidiendo una explicación, pero él se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza todavía con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Cuando ambos amigos se fueron por el pasillo, Alya jaló a Marinette de un brazo sacándola de su ensoñación e interrumpiéndola a medio suspiro.

Cuando le exigió una explicación, Marinette procedió a inventarse una historia acerca de haberse encontrado a Adrien durante un paseo nocturno y deteniéndose para conversar. Y ahora habían descubierto que tenían mucho, mucho más en común de lo que jamás pensaron.

Marinette se hizo una nota mental de decirle a Adrien lo que le había contado a Alya para que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en una mentira en común. Bueno, tampoco le había mentido completamente. Se encontraron de noche y descubrieron que tenían más en común de lo que ninguno sospechaba. Después de todo, ¿Cuántos adolescentes se transformaban en súper héroes para defender París de ataques akuma? La única diferencia es que no había sido durante un apacible paseo nocturno, si no en medio de una batalla contra el mal. Pero nadie tenía por qué saber eso.

Fue paulatino, pero constante. Los dos pares de amigos se hicieron un grupo de cuatro y de pronto Alya y Nino se encontraban pasando más tiempo juntos para darle a la parejita de tórtolos un poco de espacio. Se turnaban para cambiar asientos en clase u organizaban salidas al cine los cuatro para inventarse una excusa después de la película y dejarlos regresar a casa solos. Entonces la madre de Marinette insistiría en que Adrien se quedara a tomar un café y un postre de la panadería cuando él la acompañara a casa que ya tendría preparados de antemano gracias a un mensaje de Alya.

¿Y es que cómo evitar querer verlos juntos? Eran adorables. Adrien siempre abría la puerta para Marinette cuando llegaban a algún lugar y ella le recordaba los horarios de sus innumerables actividades extra curriculares cada que a él se le olvidaban. Además, Nino y Alya se habían dado cuenta, se hacían bien mutuamente.

Adrien ya no se sentía fuera de lugar cuando había muchas personas que no conocía o interactuando con personas de su edad. Tantos años educado en casa habían hecho estragos con sus capacidades sociales, lo que había causado más de una situación cómica en el pasado. Y luego estaba Marinette, que ahora era menos nerviosa y más tranquila, llevándola a tener más confianza en sí misma y tropezarse menos.

Desde luego, la palabra clave era "menos", porque claro que se seguía tropezando. Sin ir más lejos, la última vez que se tropezó pasó algo muy peculiar.

Los cuatro iban caminando por la calle mientras conversaban cuando Marinette no vio donde ponía los pies y se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo, de no se por Adrien, quien la atrapó. La sostuvo por los codos y no conforme con ello, cuando ella miró hacia arriba para verlo a la cara, él le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa traviesa, preguntó:

—¿Tanto deseabas caer en mis brazos, My Lady?

La impresión los golpeó primero a ellos antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Procedió entonces a ruborizarse y a tratar de excusarse, pero entonces más sorprendente aún, Marinette se rió entre dientes y le devolvió el guiño.

—¿No suele ser al revés, gatito?

Eran adorables, sí. Pero a veces parecía que les salía otra personalidad por momentos. Eventualmente, aprendieron que era normal y parte de ellos.

Lo que no sabían era que, de hecho, esos momentos eran una pequeña ventana a la otra parte de su relación. Si en el día eran azúcar, cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna salía...

Chat Noir observó a Ladybug desde el techo de su propia panadería. Ella miraba las luces de la ciudad con las manos en la cintura mientras que el viento le ondeaba el cabello y los listones rojos que se lo ataban. Se preguntó si estaría pensando en él.

Una sonrisa gatuna y traviesa se le extendió por los labios. Incluso aunque no estuviera pensando en él, lo haría pronto. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades de gato, se acercó a ella. No se lo diría nunca, a no ser que esperara recibir una venganza de su parte, pero amaba sorprenderla por la espalda.

Ladybug estaba, de hecho, pensando en Chat Noir. Aún no daba la hora en la que habían acordado encontrarse, pero siempre llegaba unos minutos antes pues, según sus palabras, ¿qué clase de caballero sería si hiciera esperar a su dama?

No pensaba decírselo nunca, pues de lo contrario, sus flirteos jamás verían un fin, pero amaba esa sonrisa coqueta que esbozaba cuando la llamaba por el sobrenombre cariñoso que se había vuelto costumbre. Los ojos verdes le brillaban con la promesa de diversión y ella amaba eso secretamente.

Se dijo a sí misma que seguramente su padre lo había entretenido con más deberes inesperados y por eso él aún no hacía su aparición cuando sintió una garra traviesa le recorrerle la espalda sacándole un respingo.

— ¡Gggahh…! ¡Chat Noir! — exclamó tratando de suprimir el escalofrío a la vez que se daba la media vuelta para encararlo. Sin embargo, no alcanzó ni siquiera a verlo a la cara cuando él le plantó un beso.

Después de debatirlo mentalmente por un par de segundos, se rindió y se abandonó a él. Recordaba que la primera vez que se habían besado de verdad usando sus trajes de superhéroes le había dado algo de vergüenza al sentir claramente los músculos de su pecho haciendo presión contra su cuerpo descaradamente, debajo tan sólo del spandex y el cuero. Pero ahora no tenía ningún reparo en pasarle los brazos por el cuello y perder la noción del tiempo.

Cuando finalmente sus talones volvieron a tocar el suelo, él le sonrió maliciosamente.

— Esta vez fui yo quién te sorprendió a ti — dijo muy orgulloso — Me debías ese beso — añadió satisfactoriamente antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle. No es como si fuera a hacerlo, realmente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le golpeó el cascabel suavemente con un dedo. Se relamió los labios y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

— Si descubres tú primero al próximo akuma que aparezca, te daré más que un beso.

Le guiñó descaradamente un ojo y saltó del techo ayudándose con su yoyo para llegar al siguiente edificio.

Chat Noir necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse del asombro, pero después ensanchó la sonrisa. Un brillo decidido le destelló en el verde de su mirada.

— Es una apuesta, My Lady — prometió antes de lanzarse del edificio al igual que ella para comenzar una amistosa persecución por las calles de París, que hicieron eco a sus risas en la noche.

Sí, definitivamente si en el día eran azúcar, cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna salía, se olvidaban de la timidez y salía a relucir su lado picante.


End file.
